Karine Foviau
Karine Foviau est l'actrice française qui double Hanna Marin dans la version française Pretty Little Liars. Biographie Enfant, Karine Foviau grandit dans la ville de Gagny. Elle est la femme de l'acteur Serge Faliu. Filmographie * 1992 : Les Yeux de Cécile : Cécile Voxographie Cinéma Films * Anna Kendrick dans : ** Twilight, chapitre I : Fascination (2008) : Jessica Stanley ** Twilight, chapitre II : Tentation (2009) : Jessica Stanley* ** In the Air (2009) : Natalie Keener ** Twilight, chapitre III : Hésitation (2010) : Jessica Stanley ** Scott Pilgrim (2010) : Stacey Pilgrim ** Twilight, chapitre IV : Révélation, première partie (2011) : Jessica Stanley ** 50/50 (2011) : Katherine ** Twilight, chapitre V : Révélation, deuxième partie (2012) : Jessica Stanley ** Ce qui vous attend si vous attendez un enfant (2012) : Rosie ** The Hit Girls (2012) : Beca ** End of Watch (2012) : Janet ** Sous surveillance (2013) : Diana ** Cake (2014) : Nina Collins ** Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) : Beca ** Mr. Right (2016) : Martha ** Hors contrôle (2016) : Alice * Mia Wasikowska1 dans : ** Tout va bien ! The Kids Are All Right (2010) : Joni ** Alice au pays des merveilles (2010) : Alice Kingsley ** Jane Eyre (2011) : Jane Eyre ** The Double (2013) : Hannah ** Tracks (2013) : Robyn Davidson ** Madame Bovary (2015) : Emma Bovary ** Alice de l'autre côté du miroir (2016) : Alice Kingsley * Imogen Poots dans : ** Cracks (2009) : Poppy ** Solitary Man (2010) : Allyson Karsch ** All Is by My Side (2013) : Linda Keith ** Need for Speed (2014) : Julia Maddon ** A Long Way Down (2014) : Jess ** Broadway Therapy (2015) : Izzy * Lindsay Lohan dans : ** Freaky Friday : Dans la peau de ma mère (2003) : Anna Coleman ** Lolita malgré moi (2004) : Cady Heron ** La Coccinelle revient (2005) : Maggie Peyton ** Mère-fille, mode d'emploi (2007) : Rachel Wilcox ** I Know Who Killed Me (2007) : Aubrey Fleming / Dakota Moss * Amanda Crew dans : ** Destination finale 3 (2006) : Julie Christensen ** Sex Drive (2008) : Felicia ** Le Secret de Charlie Saint-Cloud (2010) : Tess Carroll ** Adaline (2015) : Kiki * Selena Gomez dans : ** Comme Cendrillon 2 : Une autre histoire de Cendrillon (2008) : Mary Santiago2 ** Getaway (2013) : The Kid ** The Big Short : Le Casse du siècle (2015) : elle-même ** Nos pires voisins 2 (2016) : Madison, présidente de Phi Lambda * Ashley Benson dans : ** American Girls 4 (2007) : Carson ** Spring Breakers (2012) : Brit ** Elvis & Nixon (2016) : Margaret * Jane Levy dans : ** Fun Size (2012) : April Martin-Danzinger-Ross ** Don't Breathe : La Maison des ténèbres (2016) : Rocky ** Monster Cars (2016) : Meredith * Marley Shelton dans : ** Mortelle Saint-Valentin (2001) : Kate Davies ** Bubble Boy (2002) : Chloe * Evan Rachel Wood dans : ** Les Bienfaits de la colère (2005) : Lavender « Popeye » Wolfmeyer ** Down in the Valley (2005) : Tobe * Alexis Dziena dans : ** Broken Flowers (2005) : Lolita ** Traqués (2009) : Maria * Rachel Bilson dans : ** Jumper (2008) : Millie Harris ** New York, I Love You (2009) : Molly * Emilie de Ravin dans : ** Public Enemies (2009) : Barbara Patzke ** Le Caméléon (2010) : Kathy Jansen * Rose Leslie dans : ** Le Dernier Chasseur de sorcières (2015) : Chloe ** Morgane (2016) : Amy * 1984 : Supergirl : Kara Zor-El / Linda Lee / Supergirl (Helen Slater) * 2000 : Get Carter : Doreen (Rachael Leigh Cook) * 2003 : The Grudge 2 : Vanessa (Teresa Palmer) * 2003 : Radio : Mary Helen (Sarah Drew) * 2005 : The Descent : Juno (Natalie Mendoza) * 2005 : Casanova : Victoria (Natalie Dormer) * 2005 : Spanglish : Berenice « Bernie » Clasky (Sarah Steele) * 2005 : Aeon Flux : Una Flux (Amelia Warner) * 2005 : Secrets de famille : Holly Goodfellow (Tamsin Egerton) * 2006 : Derrière le masque : Taylor Gentry (Angela Goethals) * 2006 : Wilderness : Jo (Karly Greene) * 2006 : Hard Candy : Hayley (Ellen Page) * 2008 : La Malédiction de Molly Hartley : Leah (Shannon Woodward) * 2009 : Unborn : Casey Beldon (Odette Annable) * 2009 : The Descent 2 : Juno (Natalie Mendoza) * 2010 : Mords-moi sans hésitation : Jennifer (Anneliese van der Pol) * 2011 : La Couleur des sentiments : Celia Foote (Jessica Chastain) * 2011 : Les Sorcières d'Oz : Dorothy Gale (Paulie Rojas) * 2012 : Vous allez rencontrer un bel et sombre inconnu : Dia, la voisine en rouge (Freida Pinto) * 2012 : Sinister : Ashley (Clare Foley) * 2012 : God Bless America : Chloe (Maddie Hasson) * 2013 : Magic Mike : Alicia (Juno Temple) * 2013 : Hansel et Gretel : Chasseurs de sorcières : Mina (Pihla Viitala) * 2013 : Quand tombe la nuit : Chloe (Alice Eve) * 2013 : Nurse : Abby Russell (Paz de la Huerta) * 2014 : 22 Jump Street : Mercedes (Jillian Bell) * 2014 : Le Labyrinthe : Teresa (Kaya Scodelario) * 2014 : Chef : Molly (Scarlett Johansson) * 2015 : DUFF : le faire-valoir : Bianca Piper (Mae Whitman) Films d'animation * Alvin et les Chipmunks 2 et Alvin et les Chipmunks 3 : Eleonore * Joseph : Le Roi des rêves : voix supplémentaires * Batman, The Dark Knight Returns : Carrie Kelley / Robin * 2012 : Frankenweenie : la fillette étrange * 2013 : Monstres Academy : Fay * 2016 : La Ligue des Justiciers Vs Teen Titans : Raven * 2016 : DC Super Hero Girls : Héroïne de l'année : Barbara « Batgirl » Gordon Télévision Séries télévisées * Andrea Bowen dans : ** Desperate Housewives : Julie Mayer ** Ghost Whisperer : Rebecca (saison 4, épisode 15) ** Hawai 5-0 : Amy (saison 1, épisode 22) ** Scandal : Maybell Doyle (saison 2, épisode 18) * Selena Gomez dans : ** Les Sorciers de Waverly Place : Alex Russo ** La Vie de croisière de Zack et Cody : Alex Russo ** Hannah Montana : Mikayla * Odette Annable dans : ** South Beach : Arielle Casta ** October Road : Aubrey Diaz ** Brothers and Sisters : Annie * Emilie de Ravin dans : ** Lost : Les Disparus : Claire Littleton ** Once Upon a Time : Belle / Belle French * Amy Davidson dans : ** Touche pas à mes filles : Kerry Hennessy ** Ghost Whisperer : Dana Mayhew, (saison 5, épisode 6) * Rachel Bilson dans : ** Newport Beach : Summer Roberts ** Chuck : Lou * Invasion : Kira Underlay (Alexis Dziena) * Kyle XY : Andy Jensen (Magda Apanowicz) * Malcolm : Piama Tananahaakna (Emy Coligado) * La Vie de palace de Zack et Cody : Dorinda (Sabrina Bryan) * Tout est relatif : Liz Stoddard-Banks (Maggie Lawson) * Vanished : Marcy Collins (Margarita Levieva) * La Vie secrète d'une ado ordinaire : Grace Bowman (Megan Park) * Gilmore Girls : Louise Grant (Teal Redmann) * Le Destin de Lisa et Le Destin de Bruno : Kim Seidel (Lara-Isabelle Rentinck) * Les Anges de la nuit : Dinah Lance (Rachel Skarsten) * Skins : Effy Stonem (Kaya Scodelario) * Phil du futur : Keeley Teslow (Alyson Michalka) * Zoé : Zoé Brooks (Jamie Lynn Spears) * Derek : Marti Venturi (Ariel Waller) * Life Is Wild : Emily Banks (Tiffany Mulheron) * Pretty Little Liars : Hanna Marin (Ashley Benson) * Suburgatory : Tessa Altman (Jane Levy) * Scrubs : Katie Collins (Betsy Beutler) * Esprits criminels : Ashley Seaver (Rachel Nichols) * The Finder : Willa Monday (Maddie Hasson) * Real Humans : 100 % humain : Matilda Engman (Natalie Minnevik) * Physique ou Chimie : Irene Sánchez (Violette Cortés Calvo) * Revenge : Padma Lahari (Dilshad Vadsaria) * Downton Abbey : Lady Sybil Crawley (Jessica Brown Findlay) * True Blood : Sarah Newlin (Anna Camp) * Victorious : La fille amoureuse * Defiance : Irisa (Stephanie Leonidas) * Southland : Janila (Carla Jeffery) * Game of Thrones : Ygritte (Rose Leslie) * Drop Dead Diva : Faye Newland (Sprague Grayden) * Hemlock Grove : Miranda Cates (Madeline Brewer) * Les 100 : Clarke Griffin (Eliza Taylor) (2014-...) * Unreal : Lizzie (Siobhan Williams) (2015) * Quantico : Shelby Wyatt (Johanna Braddy) (2015-...) * Les Chroniques de Shannara : Eretria (Ivana Baquero) (2016-...) * The Get Down : Mylène Cruz (Herizen F. Guardiola) (2016-...) * DC: Legends of Tomorrow : Pilgrim (Faye Kingslee) (2016) Catégorie:Comédiens VF